


Morse

by hollydermovoi



Series: The one where the government learns to prove that he loves a DI [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has to figure out how to show Gregory his affection in a professional setting. Sequel to Public Displays of Affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morse

britishgovt prompted: How do Mycroft and Greg express their love for one another discreetly when they’re in a professional situation?

(set a bit after the one about PDA)

It had been a while since Greg had been iffy about showing his affection to Mycroft in public. He was constantly getting text messages from his lover telling him of Mycroft’s love, and Mycroft made sure to tell him every night and morning that he was loved ( he called when he wasn’t in town). Of course, Greg made sure to let Mycroft know of his affections as well, both verbally and physically.

However, this was the first time they were meeting on a professional setting since Mycroft and Greg had declared their feelings. Mycroft had been away from the country for days, and had only arrived back a couple of hours ago, and Greg, aside from not sleeping well without Mycroft’s comforting warmth at his side was working a very complicated case, which involved a string of murders that had even Sherlock stumped. And someone who worked under Mycroft was the latest victim. So Mycroft had shown up at the crime scene, and even though there was a twinge in his chest when he saw how ragged his beloved looked, he greeted the man with a respectful “Good afternoon, Detective Inspector.” A greeting he had not used since he and Gregory had become involved. And if the look in Gregory’s eyes was anything to go by, he was well aware of this fact. For a moment, Gregory looked so hurt and beaten down that Mycroft could not hide the tiny flinch that only his assistant noticed. Then Greg’s lovely, expressive features went blank.

“Mr. Holmes.” he said, with just a hint of exasperation tinging his voice (faked, to pass on the facade that he was a hard working Yarder that did not appreciate the governments interference) “How may I help you today?”

The rest of the encounter was horrid. Gregory remained very polite, and nothing on his face showed anything but fatigue and exasperation but Mycroft knew he had hurt his lover, quite possibly beyond repair.

And then a shot of brilliance hit him. When he shook Greg’s hand in fare well, he let his fingers tap his wrist. short short, short long short short, long long long, short short short long, short, long short long long, long long long, short short long. he tapped as rapidly and discretely as he could on Gregory’s wrist. He knew the message had been received by Gregory’s shocked look and the added guarded hope in his eyes. He did not know if he was forgiven, or if Gregory was so hurt by his callousness that he would break it off between them, until later, when Gregory passed him the files he had requested and shaken his hand again before tapping out-

short short, short long short short, long long long, short short short long, short, long short long long, long long long, short short long, long, long long long, long long long.

And he knew that he was forgiven. He went to his car, looking forward to (and here he mentally counted the time this case would take given the fact that Sherlock was about to find a very important clue in about five minutes) three hours from now, when the case was solved, the criminal was caught, the paperwork was finished and Gregory would be home and in his arms (not soon enough). In this time, he would work out some professionally appropriate signs of affection, ones less complicated then morse code.

(i love you)

(I love you too)


End file.
